kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Tsin
| Gender = Male | Eye color = none | Fur color = Brown and gray | Clothing = Red cape and kilt of armor | Other attributes = Battle scars, speaks in a accent | Also known as = General Tsin | Status = Living | Residence = Tsin's Fortress (previously) | Occupation = Retired war hero | Combat style = Military combat; hunting | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "The Most Dangerous Po" | Last appearance = "See No Weevil" | Voiced by = }} Tsin (more commonly known as General Tsin; pronounced "zin") is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a wealthy, retired general who was one of the Jade Palace's largest benefactors. He serves as the main antagonist in the episode "The Most Dangerous Po". Once a well-known war hero throughout all of China, General Tsin was forced into retirement after eliminating all of the country's villainous threats. This transition eventually took its toll on his mind throughout the years, and as a result, he began a new hobby of "hunting and collecting" villains around the Valley of Peace. He was eventually stopped by Po and placed in prison for his crimes and mental condition. Biography Earlier years Coming soon! In Legends of Awesomeness He is first introduced in "The Most Dangerous Po" when he hunted and capture villains. He went crazy and paranoid. He was stopped by Po and sent to jail. His second appearance was in "Qilin Time" where he hunted down the Qilin, believing it to be a horrible beast. He was released from jail to start a new life and recover from his insanity. At the end of the episode Po and Mr. Ping were able to convince him that there was no Qilin and he was still crazy. Personality Before he retired, Tsin was a brave and heroic warrior who fought off villains in an honorable and just manner as well as being loyal to the Empire as he is a general for the militairy. After his incarceration in Chorh-Gom Prison, Tsin became a short-tempered villain himself. Fighting style Coming soon! Relationships Po Coming soon! Clothing When Tsin was sent to prison, he was seen wearing a black and white striped shirt and a small matching hat and trousers (which is all a jail costume). Before that, he wore a red cape and a kilt of armor. In a flashback, he wore shiny armor. Trivia * Tsin is based off of the character General Zaroff from the short story " ." Zaroff is the main antagonist in the story, who lures people to his isolated island estate to hunt them for sport. * Like his character, General Tsin's late voice actor ( ) was a retired military officer, and was best known for portraying Gunnery Sergeant Hartman in the film . Gallery Images Tsin-art.png|Character concept art by Nicolas Marlet that may have inspired Tsin's design View more... Videos ''Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References de:Tsin es:Tsin Category: Characters Category: TV Series Characters Category: Males Category: Villains Category: Bovids Category:Reformed Villains